Love
by holyturtlemonkeys
Summary: Xelloss contemplates what it is to love....


-

_Passion._

Xellos Mettalium walked down the expansive hallways of his master's

chambers at a leisurely pace that was more of a liquid motion of skin,

bone and the flap of cloth than it was the gait of a man. His eyes were

closed in the serene manner that he always appeared to have. However,

the thoughts that ravaged behind this calm expression were normally

tumultous. Normally.

_Obsession._

Dancing blue shadows played across scowling gargoyles and fearsome lions

in the rooms and halls he passed by. True, such things weren't exactly

needed in the halls of a being that didn't even have a physical form,

but such human oddities were quite pleasing to the eye.

_Love._

The dome ceiling that stretched above him caused his footsteps to ring

with a hollow echo. Statuettes of crying cherubs and murals of wrathful

gods watched the demon with weary eyes. These parts of the building were

usually empty, save for those weary eyes.

_They were strange yet potential concepts thought of by the human race in_

_order to justify needs of the flesh._

More and more halls stretched on endlessly before him, with heavily

built doors lining each side. He knew what lay behind each and every

door, since

he had seen to the placing of those items himself. A prized pet, an

ancient relic..

_A lover._

Deeper and deeper into the keep Xellos went; going further and further

from the light and progressively deeper into the inky darkness, ruled by

dancing

shadows and seldom visited by twinkling lights.

_A lover. An person to whom you devote yourself to. An item, a symbol of_

_neverending love. It is said one can only truly love one person. And_

_that person is their lover._

The doors were growing fewer, the statues lesser, the light no more.

Now, there was only the hollow sound of his staff as it tapped against

the floor to reassure him he still walked on solid ground.

_Mazoku are bound, by nature, to their masters. Is that love? Their lords_

_are almost always required to provide for them, and in return their_

_subjugates give to them unconditional fidelity and loyalty. Does that make them_

_lovers?_

The scent of blood played across the air, lilting and drifting like fine

perfume remaining after its wearer had passed. But this scent became

increasingly stronger as he walked.

_Yet even Mazoku are known to sometimes stray and even betray their_

_lords. _

_Then again, are spouses not known to also have multiple lovers at a_

_time? _

The silence in this part of the hall was so thick and so heavy it was

almost oppressive. Almost. The halls began to fade into a dead end. A

single door, still just a white stain in the pitch black darkness.

_If Mazoku can love their masters; then they can too love others, can_

_they not? If a child can love a pet, a man can love a battle, a woman_

_can love a _

_possession, then why can't Mazoku love?_

The door slid open almost automatically, and instantly the darkness was

abolished by an inky blue light that came from a large paned window at

the end of the room.

_It's not that hard to believe they can._

The room was relatively empty: devoid of any expansive furniture or the

warm glow and flicker of candles. The walls and ceiling were spartanly bare, the

floor a stretch of blue marble. But it was within the silvery path of

the moon that the only furniture in the room seemed to rise up from the

floor.

_After all, Pets can be hurt._

A large canopy bed, the canopy draped from the ceiling in heavy silks

and veils that covered whatever it was that it hid; a simple opaque

silhouette against the moon's heavy light.

_Battles lost._

Something stirred within those silks, within that bed as the priest

neared

it.

_Possessions..._

It stirred again, and the veils parted. Kneeling within, Lina watched

him from wide ruby eyes. Blank, empty, lifeless eyes. Xellos didn't even

have to make a single motion. The girl crawled towards him with a slow, liquid

movement. Small hands reached out to bring the demon to her and she

kissed him, slowly, with unquestioned passion. She didn't see, but maybe she

knew; maybe she felt it. The mazoku smiled.

_Possessions are easily broken._

She brought him beneath the heavy canopy that rose above them with

languid motions, though they were somehow robotic. Somehow not quite alive.

Somehow had no feeling behind them. The demon laughed as the girl lay

below him, staring at him silently from behind the eyes of a doe.

Obedient eyes. The eyes of a thing that would never, ever go against its

master.

"My pet, my toy, my lover, my possession..." He leaned into her, once

more skimming by the sensitive skin that stretched onto her neck, loving the

small tremors he felt beneath him that racked the girl. But it was when

he heard her heart pound faster, angrier and her breath come more ragged

that he knew true joy.

It didn't take an instant. Searing, warm, piercing, delicious tearing

pain jabbed through his shoulder blade and down. Xellos didnt move. Just

looked up, his eyes opening to see it. To see her. To see his pet. To

see his toy. One hand by her head, the other over his back, holding the

dagger to which she had honestly hoped to kill him with. Her eyes were

unchanged. Blank.

It was her sheer force of will that had tried to rid the world of him.

How utterly delicious! His smile widened, and he let her see his eyes.

He knew that she would always remember one thing and one thing only.

Xellos had only ever opened his eyes in battle. And few lived to tell

tales of them. In the same amount of time it had taken for her to stab

him he had both her hands pinned above her head. He was slightly

surprised when she actually began to struggle. He laughed, tore the

dagger from his back and drove it through her wrists, pinning her

effectively against the headboard.

Xellos felt her lungs swell with a sharp intake of breath, and she

opened her mouth to scream. Before she could he had dove into her,

feeding off her

scream, off her pain. Forcefully, violently, possessively. When he

pulled

away the girl was already devoid of breath and panting heavily, not even

having enough force to scream again. Her already ruby lips swelled

beguilingly, small drops of blood forming at the corner of her mouth,

yet her expression remained unchanged. His smile broadened.

"...My weapon."

All she saw before his lips once more took hers was the feral light that flickered within his eyes, a light alive with energy and power. Her energy and her power, but it was his now. All his.

-

/break/

Sorry for weird formatting issues. a hater, but we must all be 'thankful for working with Its a privilage, not a right.' Or so Im told by the old mods thats how were meant to feel.

Story and Concept by Holyturtlemonkeys.

Beta by clairechan.


End file.
